Et Cetera
by rinkarin
Summary: Mungkinkah jika semua kebetulan itu sebenarnya takdir? Yaoi. Oneshot. Seventeen, Seungcheol x Jeonghan (Seunghan/Jeongcheol). Warning inside!


**All Seventeen characters** are belongs to **God, Pledis ent, and their family.**

Fanfiction named **Et Cetera** absolutely belongs to **rinkarin**

 **Warning.** This fanfiction contains typos, some Out-of-Character-ness, Alternative Universe, Italic (untuk quotes, kata-kata asing dan suara hati para karakter), etc.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

Lucu juga mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka malam itu.

Terukir di antara lampu-lampu jalan yang berpendar jingga. Di antara gedung-gedung tinggi dengan banyak cahaya. Dan di bawah titik-titik putih bintang yang menghias semesta.

Kisah ini tercipta, bukan diciptakan.

Jalan ceritanya terbentuk, bukan dibentuk.

Ini bukan komedi, bukan pula kisah romansa. Hanya cerita singkat tentang dua adam yang jemarinya saling terikat dengan benang merah.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap, atau sengaja dibiarkan gelap. Matahari belum sepenuhnya kembali ke peraduan, bias-bias oranye masih tergores di langit. Sinarnya menembus jendela dan memaksa masuk melewati kain gorden lapuk berwana kecoklatan.

Dindingnya dicat biru muda, persis seperti warna laut dangkal atau warna langit menjelang siang. Poster makanan kaleng ber _label_ _Campbell's_ milik Andi Warhol menjadi satu-satunya hiasan yang digantung di dinding kamar.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari ruangan itu, kecuali sesosok pemuda yang tengah terisak di tepi ranjang. Ia menatap nanar barisan huruf yang tercetak dalam surat di genggamannya. Napasnya tersengal mencoba menahan tangis, sebisa mungkin menutupi perih di hatinya.

Ibunya selalu bilang bahwa ia terlahir istimewa dan akan tumbuh sebagai lelaki yang kuat.

Lalu, bagaimana mungkin selembar kertas bisa membuat hatinya rapuh? Apa Ibunya berbohong?

Jeonghan juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa kisah cintanya akan semenyedihkan ini. Semua berawal dengan kedatangan teman masa kecilnya ke rumah siang tadi, pemuda yang sama yang telah lama mencuri hatinya.

" _Jangan terlalu berharap, nanti pasti kau kecewa."_ Kira-kira begitu kutipan obrolan dari sekelompok remaja SMA yang pernah Jeonghan dengar di kereta. Miris memang, bahkan bocah SMA saja lebih berpengalaman soal cinta dibanding dirinya.

Tapi, apakah memang selama ini ia terlalu berharap?

Jika dipikirkan ulang, Jisoo memang baik pada semua orang. Jeonghan pernah melihatnya mengelus puncak kepala Jihoon dengan pelan. Ia juga pernah melihat pria itu membantu membawakan buku-buku tebal milik Wonwoo. Bahkan Jisoo pernah membantu seorang gadis muda yang baru ditemuinya.

Ternyata benar, ia memang terlalu berharap selama ini.

Jisoo datang menemuinya siang tadi, dengan senyum merekah yang membuat pipinya tersipu dan tubuh tegap yang dibalut setelan mahal. Tapi, semua berubah saat pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, udara di sekelilingnya seakan menipis.

"Wah! Selamat jika begitu! Aku turut bahagia!" Jeonghan berseru kencang disertai senyum lebar di wajahnya. Melihat raut wajah Jisoo saat itu, ia sadar bahwa suaranya terdengar kelewat tinggi, penuh sandiwara. Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum tulus sambil mengenggam tangan Jisoo seraya menahan airmata di pelupuk matanya.

Jeonghan berusaha menampik fakta menyebalkan tersebut.

Begitu Jisoo pergi –masih dengan senyum yang selalu membuatnya tersipu. Ia segera berlari ke kamar dan meluapkan semua emosinya yang sempat tertahan.

Perasaan manusia itu dinamis, begitu prinsip yang selalu Jeonghan terapkan dalam hidupnya. Jadi sewaktu ia menyadari pria yang disukainya akan menikah dengan orang lain, Jeonghan menerimanya sebagai hukum alamiah.

Tak ada yang tahu kemana isi hati manusia akan bermuara, Jeonghan juga sudah tak ingin menebak bagaimana perasaan Jisoo padanya selama ini. Bahkan ia tak ingin repot-repot jujur mengenai perasaannya. Dunia ini adalah panggung, kita pemeran utamanya. Jadi mengapa tak lanjutkan saja sandiwara hidupnya selama ini, toh semua manusia pasti hidup dalam kepura-puraan semata.

Jeonghan tak tahu jam berapa itu, dan sudah berapa lama ia mengurung diri dalam keterpurukan. 2 jam? 3 jam? Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti, bukan lembayung yang menyambut saat ia menyibak gorden jendela kamarnya, melainkan gelap malam.

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan, tapi tidak sedang deras-derasnya. Hanya rintik kecil, tapi mampu membuat ujung rambutmu basah. Refleksi bulan terlihat dari genangan air di jalan setapak, cahayanya berkilau memantul di retina, indah.

Tak berapa lama, rintik-rintik hujan mulai berhenti. Menandakan awan telah cukup meluapkan emosi. Langit malam tak pernah berhenti membuat dirinya kagum. Baginya kubah raksasa itu bagaikan permukaan kanvas yang selalu dihias gambaran keindahan. Di langit utara dapat terlihat beberapa titik putih yang bersinar terang, titik putih itu seperti menampilkan visualisasi huruf 'A' yang sedikit terdistorsi dan berputar berlawanan arah dengan jarum jam.

Pemuda itu mengayuh sepedanya perlahan, tak mempedulikan kegaduhan manusia di sekelilingnya yang selalu berlomba-lomba untuk sampai lebih dulu. Iris gelapnya menyapu jalanan dengan tajam, memperhatikan setiap detail dari gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit, maupun kedai-kedai makanan penyembuh lapar.

Dirinya memang berkawan dengan malam.

Sepedanya terus dikayuh hingga menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk manusia. Menuju tempat dimana hanya hembusan angin yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

Disinilah Jeonghan sekarang, sebuah kedai bir murahan pinggir jalan, berbaur dengan tawa dan ocehan di luar nalar. Ia telah menenggak botol _soju_ nya yang kelima saat pandangannya mulai buram dan tanah yang dipijaknya terasa bergoyang, Jeonghan mabuk.

Ia membenci ketika emosi lebih mendominasi dibanding logika. Jika logika yang mengambil alih, ia tentu tidak akan menghamburkan uang hanya untuk menghilangkan kesadarannya sendiri. Namun sayang, perasaan manusia selalu lebih dulu terhubung dengan emosi dan menjadikannya lelaki bodoh.

Sejak dulu, Jeonghan selalu ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Untuk itu ia sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya dan mengubah warnanya berkali-kali, ia ingin terlihat mencolok di keramaian. Tapi, ia tak pernah mengira bahwa orang-orang akan memerhatikannya bukan sebagai Yoon Jeonghan, melainkan lelaki bodoh yang meracau dan mabuk di tepi sungai Han.

Menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Seungcheol tertegun mendapati seorang wanita meringkuk di tepi jalan. Tak banyak orang yang melalui jalan ini di malam hari, dan mendapati orang lain ada disana kecuali dirinya menimbulkan segudang tanya.

Matanya melotot horor saat melihat sosok itu berjalan menuju pagar pembatas jembatan. Ingin apa orang itu? Lagipula untuk apa dia sendirian di tempat seperti ini.

Sekelumit perkiraan berputar di otaknya. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk, tapi saat itu hanya satu kesimpulan yang terbesit di pikirannya.

Bunuh diri?

Oh tidak! Seungcheol masih terlalu muda untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi dan menjadi saksi tindakan bunuh diri. Lagipula ia masih memiliki hati nurani, dibanding menyaksikan orang lain meregang nyawa di matanya, bukankah lebih baik jika ia mencegah hal itu. Ia segera mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

"HEI TUNGGU." Ia berteriak kencang, namun belum cukup untuk menarik atensi sang wanita.

Brak!

Ia menjatuhkan sepedanya asal, dan berlari ke arah wanita tersebut. Wanita itu telah berdiri tepat di pagar pembatas, tangannya memegang erat penyangga jembatan. Seungcheol pikir masih belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya. Begitu sampai di tempat wanita itu berdiri, ia lantas menarik bahunya kencang dan menjauhkannya dari pagar pembatas.

"Hei!" Wanita itu justru berteriak marah padanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Seungcheol ketika netranya bertemu dengan mata jernih sang wanita. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin wanita secantik itu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

"Maafkan aku nona, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini kau menyelesaikan masalahmu." Seungcheol memberikan nasehat.

"Siapa yang kau panggil nona?!"

Aneh, suara wanita itu terdengar berat di telinganya. Belum lagi tatapan matanya yang semakin menusuk pada Seungcheol.

"Hanya ada kita berdua disini, memangnya siapa lagi yang ku maksud." Dia justru menjawab bentakan sang wanita, "Aku tahu pasti masalahmu sunggu berat, jadi lebih baik jika kau menenangkan dirimu di rumah," lanjutnya.

"Kau pikir aku gila?" Amarah wanita itu kian memuncak, "Dan dengar baik-baik ya, aku ini lelaki!"

Oh jadi seperti itu, wanita di depannya ini tengah dihadapi krisis percaya diri dan menganggap dirinya lelaki. Ia tak heran, zaman sekarang memang banyak kasus yang serupa terjadi. Namun sangat disayangkan menurut Seungcheol, dengan wajah secantik itu dia tidak seharusnya merasa malu dengan jati dirinya.

Seungcheol menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu perlahan, "Maafkan aku jika sudah menganggumu, tapi ku mohon kau tidak harus merubah jati dirimu sendiri." Ia berujar lembut sambil menatap mata wanita itu dalam, "Kau sudah terlahir cantik, jadi syukuri takdirmu dan jalani hidupmu dengan bahagia."

Wanita itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan kasar. Matanya berkilat marah, "AKU–INI–LELAKI," katanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Aku bisa mengerti non..." Belum sempat Seungcheol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dibuat tercengang saat wanita tersebut menarik ujung kaosnya ke atas, "Hei, kau mau apa?!" teriak Seungcheol panik seraya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku ini lelaki!" Seungcheol merasakan tangannya ditarik. Telapak tangannya lalu diletakkan di permukaan kulit yang halus.

Tunggu dulu!

Ia menoleh dengan cepat begitu menyadari dimana letak telapak tangannya. Ia buru-buru menarik tangannya dari dada wanita itu. Wajahnya memerah begitu melihat tubuh bagian depan sang wanita terpampang di depannya. Perut dan dadanya rata. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan hal tersebut, jadi dia benar laki-laki.

Bagaimana mungkin?!

"Kau sudah percaya kan, tuan pahlawan?"

.

.

.

Detik tersusun dari setiap kemungkinan yang tak terbatas. Bisa jadi ada di titik-titik hujan yang telah reda, maupun di relung hati manusia. Malam itu ditanami dengan kenangan. Oleh mereka yang berjalan beriring dalam sapuan malam.

Langkah kaki Jeonghan tidak terlalu besar seperti pria di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri pohon-pohon yang berbaris di kiri-kanan jalan. Angin yang menyapu seolah membuat dedaunan berbisik di telinganya.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki itu memecah keheningan.

"Jeonghan."

"Oh, aku Seungcheol."

Lama mereka saling diam, sebelum akhirnya Jeonghan yang membuka suara kali ini. "Kau benar, aku sebenarnya ingin bunuh diri." Jelas Jeonghan.

"Kenapa?"

"Patah hati."

"Bodoh."

"Memang, aku tahu."

"Entahlah, tapi kau terlihat tidak seperti orang yang memiliki banyak masalah." Seungcheol berbalik menatap Jeonghan sambil mengamati wajahnya.

Jeonghan mengedikkan bahunya, "Yang ku tahu adalah, aku mabuk dan menganggap bahwa melompat dari jembatan adalah jalan satu-satunya," papar Jeonghan.

"Untuk apa susah payah melompat, suatu saat nanti kau juga akan ditakdirkan mati."

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini?" Jeonghan berhenti berjalan dan menatap Seungcheol meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tak tahu maksudmu. Tapi, yang pasti aku selalu seperti ini. Alasan kenapa aku bisa sangat menikmati hidupku adalah aku tidak membuat diriku terikat dengan seseorang."

"Pantas, kelak kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya, saat orang lain memutus ikatan itu"

"Jadi, kau ditinggalkan oleh kekasihmu?"

"Lebih dari itu, orang yang kucintai ternyata memberikan hatinya pada orang lain." Suara Jeonghan memelan di akhir, ia tak ingin membahas masalah itu saat ini.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa memperbaiki kisah cintamu. Tapi, dengarkan baik-baik. Terkadang seseorang meninggalkanmu karena mereka ingin kau dipertemukan oleh seseorang yang lebih baik. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi bisa saja selama ini orang itu hanya penghubung antara dirimu dengan orang lain."

"Aku tidak mengerti penjelasanmu yang bertele-tele." Desah Jeonghan frustasi.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, namun kali ini keheningan yang nyaman. Bukan rasa canggung seperti tadi.

Jeonghan tak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai ke persimpangan jalan utama. Tidak ada lagi pohon-pohon tinggi, yang ada hanya gedung-gedung bermandikan cahaya. Lalu lintas tidak begitu ramai, hanya satu-dua kendaraan yang melintas kala itu. Mereka berhenti di sebuah pertokoan yang telah sepi pengunjung.

"Aku akan pulang, maaf merepotkanmu. Ku harap kau tidak akan berpikir untuk bunuh diri lagi. " Kata Seungcheol sambil mengusap kepala Jeonghan lembut.

Ia melihat Seungcheol berjalan pergi menuju arah lain persimpangan, meninggalkan Jeonghan yang menatap punggungnya menjauh.

.

.

.

Jeonghan pernah melihat senyum itu sebelumnya.

Tapi, sampai sekarang ia masih mengingatnya. Senyum tulus darinya.

Di sebuah persimpangan dengan lampu merah yang menyala lebih lama dibanding lampu hijaunya. Di seberang sana Jeonghan melihatnya, seorang lelaki yang mengayuh sepedanya pelan, mengampiri Jeonghan di depan pertokoan yang sepi pengunjung.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kata lelaki itu mengatur napasnya. "Ayo kita berangkat," lanjutnya seraya menarik jemari Jeonghan ke genggamannya.

.

Malam itu..

Kalau saja ia tak mabuk.

Kalau saja ia tak patah hati.

Ia tak akan bertemu dengannya.

Jeonghan tak pernah menyesal.

Saat ia harus menuliskan nama Seungcheol di lembar baru cerita kehidupannya.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Notes :

Harusnya masih bisa lebih panjang lagi, tapi dibuatnya mepet deadline jadi cuma begini.

Tolong masukannya jika berkenan.


End file.
